Manager Ma Meets Mi Nam
by KameSagi
Summary: Takes place before the series and it's about the first encounter of Manager Ma and Mi Nam. But I guess it's clear from the title.


This is my first fanfic, so I'd really love to know your opinions. I'm also not native English speaker, so if there's something wrong or unclear, please, let me know and I'll fix it.

I'd like to thank my friend, who helped create this story. Without him I wouldn't be able to finish (or maybe even start:))._ So, thank you, 3L :)_

I hope you all enjoy it at least as much as I did writing it. :)

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own You're Beautiful or its characters._

* * *

><p>The door flew open. A middle-aged man entered the restaurant and with a sharp look scanned entire room. It was at the last moment when he saw the returning door and he barely managed to jump it back. His second entry was much calmer. With firm steps he approached eighteen-year old waiter, who stood in the center of the room. Boy's face mirrored a great shock. Other people in the restaurant were surprised as well.<p>

The man stopped just in front of the boy. Without a single word he vigorously took off his glasses and looked deeply in the young man's eyes. Still in total silence he started to kneel. The sound of glasses hitting the floor resonated throughout the restaurant as the man missed the inner pocket of his leather jacket. Still gazing in the young man's eyes he found the glasses and quickly put it in his pocket.

"Go Mi Nam, please, stay with me. I need you. I'll do anything for you." The man suddenly started begging. The whole scene was quite disturbing. Everyone in the room froze. Facial expression of the waiter was mixture of anger and panic and his face turned red when he realized how many people are watching them.

"Ahjussi, please, stand up! Everyone is watching." Mi Nam was looking around with uneasiness in his eyes. A thought appeared in his mind. _If I lose this job too, I will have to leave Seoul and return back to the orphanage._ He really didn't want that to happen.

"I will kneel here like this until you say 'yes'. I can make all of your dreams come true." The kneeling man sounded as if his life was depending on the young man's answer. Hope, deep despair and very urgent pleading was displayed in the older man's eyes. All the people in the restaurant were curiously waiting what will happen next. Scene like this can be seen only once in a lifetime, if ever. "You will have anything you want. I'll take care of you."

"Ahjussi... Please..." The boy desperately tried to put the man back on his feet, but the man didn't move an inch.

The older man suddenly grabbed Mi Nam's leg and started to cry. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease..."

* * *

><p>"You don't have to be so angry. I've already said I'm sorry and I even bought you lunch as an apology." The slight sting in his voice caused yet another of Mi Nam's pissed expressions. One of many which appeared on Mi Nam's face during the last hour. But the older man seemed to be completely unaffected by them.<p>

"Lunch? Lousy cheeseburger with couple of fries can be hardly considered as a real lunch. Especially when it's supposed to be your apology, ahjussi. Not only you don't have any dignity, but you are also embarrassing everyone around you. I can't care less about your so called dignity, but why do you have to do this to me? I can't blame my boss for firing me. After all the ruckus you caused, ahjussi, I'm glad he didn't call cops." The increasing volume of Mi Nam's voice started to draw attention of people around them. "What am I supposed to do now, ahjussi?" Sighed the boy. He folded his head in his hands and silently watched the table. It seemed like his anger ran out of fuel and resignation took its place.

"I'm telling you. You don't have to do anything. I will take care of you. And stop calling me ahjussi. I have a name!"

Mi Nam lifted his head. "Name?"

"Ma Hoon Yi. Manager Ma Hoon Yi." There was strong emphasis on the word 'manager'. "Make me your manager and all of your worries will disappear. I will take care of everything. With your voice and my skills only bright future awaits us." For a short moment, manager got lost in his own world. He saw himself as a centre of all reporter's attention, telling a miraculous story of him touching the stone and making it into a diamond.

"Skills? What skills? You mean how to get someone fired? I lost my job because of you. TWICE! What a skill, really. Thanks a lot, manager Ma." Frown the boy. He put as many sarcasm as he could into the word 'manager'. "Or have you forgotten already?"

"If you mean your job at the bar that wasn't my fault at all. It was completely normal future-manager-artist first encounter. Just remember...

* * *

><p>"I'll have my usual." Manager Ma liked this bar. Sometimes, when his job got taugh, he went here to spirit up. Even though this place seemed quite fancy, manager Ma could afford drinking here. And recently he was regular here. President Ahn was expecting results but lately manager Ma couldn't offer any.<p>

_'If there won't be any improvement we will have to have serious discussion about your not so bright future. You won't have much more chances. __Last warning.__'_ These words was bothering manager Ma for the last few days. _What should I do?_

"Who's on stage tonight?" Manager Ma tried to focus on something else. He needed diversion from his gloomy thoughts. He still secretly hoped for a new talent appearing on that stage, whose potential would be recognised by president Ahn. Ma knew that this is probably the only way how to save his career.

Bottle of soju appeared in front of him. "Someone new. Dunno the name." Barman's answer caught Ma's attention. "Owner liked them. If the crowd will like them too they'll get some regular gigs."

Manager started to be curious. "When does it start?" But barman was already gone serving someone else and didn't hear the question. For a brief moment manager saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Was this the miracle he was so desperately praying for? He was pleading to all gods he could remember. And some of them were probably made up by him.

He poured his glass and drank it in one shot. The band appeared on the stage. They didn't seem to be special in any way. _Don't judge the book by its cover. They might surprise._ The band started to play. But after a few tones Ma found his soju more interesting than the performance. _They're not good enough._

Ma was looking for better future in his glass but waning soju didn't reveal any. The only result of his attempt of fortune telling from alcohol was his increasing need for relocation to restroom.

When he managed to get there, something unexpected happened. While he was opening the door he heard singing. Angelic singing. He froze in amazement. _My gods answered my prayers._ Ma never heard anything so beautiful. _That voice might actually be better than Tae Kyung's._ This thought amused him for a second, but after imagining Tae Kyung's reaction, the image became a bit scary. _I must have this singing boy at all costs._ This two thoughts - saving his own career and seeing A.'s leader's sour face - combined powers and made him absolutely determined.

He was looking for the source of the singing in the room, but there was only cleaning boy in the room. _But where was the singing coming from?_ It took manager a few moments to put all the pieces together. _Was the cleaning boy singing? Yes! That must be him!_

"Hey! You! I want to talk to you..."

* * *

><p>"...well and then I gave you an offer which can't be declined. It's not my fault that you tend to overreact." Manager Ma was getting ready to give Mi Nam a lecture on 'How to properly react when you're offered fame and fortune', but Mi Nam didn't seem to be interested. Instead his face went red.<p>

"OVERREACT?" For a brief moment it seemed that Mi Nam will assault Ma. "I remember something completely different..."

* * *

><p>It was already three months since he had left the orphanage. He missed his sister but he knew that staying there wouldn't make him famous. <em>It doesn't concern me whether Mi Nye wants to become a nun. It's her decision.<em> He kept repeating these words to strengthen his resolve. But he still thought about her a lot. He wasn't used to be on his own and the life in Seoul wasn't as easy as he imagined.

He found his job in the bar quickly and was grateful for it. The money wasn't so great but he could get his chance here. At least he thought so. He was friendly with most of the regular musicians performing there and they even let him sing with them during practices once or twice. They liked his voice but he was too inexperienced to give him a chance on stage. But Mi Nam trusted in his own voice and believed to prove himself worthy.

Today was just like any other day. Normal shift with nothing to do but cleaning. Another Wednesday without any special events. Another band trying to impress. Just another routine.

_But next week will be different. I will get my chance. Singer of RED (what was his name again...? hmm... never mind) won't be here next week and I'll be his substitute. And if they'll like me..._

Today's band started to play. _They're nice, but not good enough._ Mi Nam got to the restroom where he was supposed to clean. _Another drunkard who can't aim well..._ Mi Nam started to mop. He was so high spirited that even this task couldn't bring him down. In a week time he saw himself bathing in success and couldn't resist to start singing.

The floor was already clean when the door opened. Mi Nam turned after the sound of the opening door. _I know him. He's here way too often lately._ The man was obviously confused while looking around. _I hope I won't have to drag him into a taxi again..._ After few seconds the man focused his sight on Mi Nam and briskly started to walk towards him.

"Hey! You! I want to talk to you." When Mi Nam saw the man rushing towards him, his instinct told him to move back. Unfortunately for him, after a few steps there was only a wall behind him. "Why didn't I notice you earlier? You're just perfect for me."

Mi Nam was panicking. "A-a-ahjussi... I don't think I'm the one you are looking for." It didn't ever crossed his mind that some pervert would attack him at a public restroom. _Is this what nuns have warned me against? Is Seoul really this dangerous?_ The door was the only way out_. I'll have to be quick. This is my only chance. In the matter of strength I'm at disadvantage. He's not SO drunk._

"Ahjussi? My name is Ma Hoon Yi. MANAGER Ma Hoon Yi." But Mi Nam didn't hear that. He sprinted by Ma so quickly that he was gone before manager realized boy's not there anymore.

_So much for a quiet Wednesday. Why me?_

* * *

><p>"... but that wasn't enough for you. You went there every day just to bother me, AHJUSSI. And only in the times when no one was around. The owner thought I'm paranoid... But what you did to me when I finally got on stage was really outrageous. You know, I was kind of expecting you to embarrass me, but you went way over the top... At the moment I appeared on the stage you rushed in and pulled me down while shouting 'He's mine! You won't get him!' That was really too much. I'm almost glad they fired me. I would be too embarrassed to show myself there again."<p>

Manager Ma listened in disbelieve_. It doesn't sound like me..._ He was remembering that night and looking for the exact memory. _I was desperate, I admit, but...? No. I don't think so. _Manager Ma decided that it doesn't matter after all. Details are unimportant. Important is what is happening right now. And right now there was a danger that if Mi Nam gets any more upset, everything will be over for good. Time for a different strategy.

Mi Nam was really fed up with the whole situation. He felt trapped without the way out. _It doesn't matter what I do. He will find me. And everything will start anew. I can't take any more embarrassment. The life I had before wasn't so bad after all._ He never felt so humiliated, desperate and powerless before. And what's worse, he had to bear this all alone.

They set in total silence. Both thought about what to do next. Ma was the first one to speak.

"Think about it this way." The boy lifted his head once again. He was exhausted and on the verge of total resignation. And manager saw it and was ready to use it. "What is there to lose? I will bring you to president Ahn, you will sing a song and if everything goes well you'll have your chance for debut. Or it won't go well and you won't see me ever again." After the last words Mi Nam's face looked alive again. Ma felt a little bit offended but he went on. "President Ahn is just looking for a new member for A.. You know them, right?"

The boy nodded. "So I just sing to someone and then I won't have to see you anymore?"

"Well... I won't bother you anymore. I can promise you that_." Because after I'll become your manager, it's technically not bothering._ But he didn't said it out loud_. President Ahn will like him for sure. There's no doubt._

"And why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"So we have a deal." Manager was satisfied with himself. His career was saved and it cost him only a little bit of time and some pride. _But what is a pride good for anyway?_

Ma ordered more fries for Mi Nam. And while the boy was suspiciously looking at fries than at manager and back again, Ma started to plan everything already.

_For the first thing, we need some promo photos. Coordi Wang could help with this... just begging the president for her to help will do the thing. The boy looks good. These girly types are popular these days... But those eyes... We'll have to do something about them..._


End file.
